Difference of A Choice
by NinjaSquirrel1912
Summary: WBWL fic. Instead of "burdening" James and Lily with their useless boy I can simply have them send the child to Lily's sister, so their full attention shall be on the child who deserves it, the child who saved us all. But when the Dursley's decide they don't want him, how different would growing up in an orphanage change Harry Potter, The REAL boy-who-lived? (no SLASH)
1. Halloween '81

**AN: Hello! Welcome to my newest fic that I probably shouldn't be writing! YAY! Anyway this Idea (ad several others that are currently being written on my Microsoft Word) sort of just attacked me one day. I hope you like it!**

* * *

**Summary: WBWL fic. Instead of "burdening" James and Lily with their useless boy I can simply have them send the child to Lily's sister, so their full attention shall be on the child who deserves it, the child who saved us all.  
How different would growing up in an orphanage change Harry Potter, The REAL boy-who-lived? (NO SLASH!)**

**Parings: None as of yet.**

**Warnings: Manipulative Dumbles. Angry Lily Potter. **

**ENJOY!**

**Halloween '81**

**_Potter home, Godric's Hollow_**

**_Oct 31st 1981_**

He watched as the two Potters went into the backyard to discuss one of their many, many problems caused by his Death Eaters. He started towards the open back door, almost grinning, almost. He had a task to complete that could risk his very existence.

_The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord…_

Vanquish? _Vanquish?! _That must never be allowed to happen. The Potter twins must _die._

He walked up the stairs towards the nursery that the twins had been put to bed in not twenty minutes prior to his entrance. The door to the nursery was standing open when he reached the top of the stairs and the green eyed child was staring at him through the crack, as if he knew his doom was near.

He pushed the door open to reveal both twins still awake in their cribs. The black haired boy was still staring at him and he decided to let him see the death of his brother before killing the child.

He turned to the red haired boy and picked him up. As soon as the Dark Lord touched the child he began squirming uncontrollably. So much so that he slipped through the hands of his soon-to-be killer, hit the ground, and went still.

"Shame," said Voldemort as he checked the boy for life. "I was hoping to kill you differently." Finding none, he turned to the other twin. "Now child, it is your turn." He raised his wand and stared down his unblinking victim. "_Avada Kedarva" _The green light of death raced towards the young child. Yet before it could reach him and suck out his life-force, a golden light erupted around the child. Acting as a shield, the golden shield caused the Killing Curse to come back towards its caster. The Dark Lord's final thoughts were those dooming his down fall, and promising he shall rise again.

'_Harry Potter may have set me back slightly, but I am far from _Vanquished_!'_

* * *

Lily and James Potter were in their backyard when they heard the explosion.  
"James. Was that-"

"The nursery?" The man finished for her then nodded.

"Oh Merlin, The boys!" The distraught mother ran inside towards her children, James right behind her.

The sight they saw when they got to the nursery was one of total destruction. "Harry? Alex? Boys? Oh James, tell me they're okay. Dear God tell me they're okay."

Just then Alex began to cry. "Alex! There you are buddy!" James picked him up.  
"James! What about Harry?!" Lily looked over to where Harry's crib was to see a small pile of rubble on top of it. "Give me Alex and move that rubble!" She demanded of her husband.

James did as he was told and moved the rubble to see Harry laying down, content with a lightning bolt shaped wound on his forehead. "James, is that Harry?" The man looked up at his wife and smiled.  
"He's right here."

"Oh thank Merlin! They're both alright!"

"Lily, does Alex have a wound on his forehead?"

"Does he wha- Oh my, he does!" She pulled the hair away from his forehead to show an arrow shaped cut.

"It would seem that young Alex here has just saved us all." Lily and James both turned to see Albus Dumbledore in the doorway.

"Profess-"

"Lily, I have told you to call me Albus. I am no longer your Professor."

"Sorry, Pro- I mean, Albus"

"It is no worry Lily, none at all."

"What did you mean by 'Saved us all', Albus?" James asked.

"Well, simply put he has just eliminated Voldemort."

"He just What?" James. "But Albus! He is just a boy!" Lily.

Dumbledore held up his hand. "Calm down, calm down, both of you. I believe that, judging from the touch of Voldemort's magic on Alexander, Voldemort had come in here to kill your boys but when he turned his wand onto Alexander the child's accidental magic protected himself and Harry from the Killing curse effectively making the curse backfire onto the caster. Alexander is the Boy-Who-Lived."

* * *

**_Dumbledore's Office_**

**_Nov 4th_**

What to do, What to do… The Potters simply cannot raise both boys while giving Alex the attention he rightfully deserves. I certainly wouldn't want to burden them with Harry. It just wouldn't do, now would it? _But what to do with him… _I should not place him in the wizarding world, no, no, then the Potters might decide to go to him. Lily _is_ muggleborn after all, maybe her sister- what was her name? Petunia? Yes that sounds right. - I could send the child to her sister. Now I just have to convince the Potters to give me Harry.

* * *

**_Dumbledore's Office _**

**_Nov 5th_**

"Thank-you for coming, Lily, James," Dumbledore motioned for them both to sit down. "And thank-you for bringing Harry."

"It's no problem, Albus." Said James "Just a little confused on why you asked us to bring Harry."

"Well that's why I asked you both here."

"About Harry? Is he suddenly famous too? Isn't he supposed to be the normal one? Or maybe to tell us he has saved some other world, Mars maybe?" Lily ranted, furious.

"Lily, clam down" James whispered, to Dumbledore he added, "She is just a little on wit's end with all the press…"

"A _little?!"_ Lily asked.

"Or maybe a lot." James finished. Lily glared at him.

"That is perfectly alright, James. And, no, Lily Harry is still perfectly normal. I simply wished to ask you to give him to me for protection, to keep him the normal little boy. So he does not grow jealous of his brother, or so no one goes after him to get to Alex." Dumbledore explained.

"You want to what?" Lily asked, dangerously calm.

"Lily flower, he just wants to keep Harry safe!" James tried to calm his furious wife.

"Safe? _Safe?!_ Safe, living with some stranger, with us knowing exactly _nothing _about how our little boy is growing up, I think NOT! He is one of my babies! You will _not _take him from me and give him to a complete stranger! He—" Dumbledore cut her off.

"Lily, he will not be going to strangers, I assure you that you know them."

"Well then who are they?"

"I cannot tell you th—"

"'Cannot Tell' us? What do you mean you can't tell us?!"

"It is solely for Harry's protection. If you were to be caught and tortured you cannot tell them what you do not know." Dumbledore explained.

"What I want to know," started James "is, why Harry, why do we put Harry into hiding and not Alex?" Dumbledore cursed himself silently. "The answer there is simple, Harry is in more danger. People would be more likely to go after him to get to Alex rather than go the extra mile and kidnap Alex himself."

"Oh, well I suppose that makes sense." James consented.

"Sense? James how could you?"

"Lily, you wouldn't want him to be kidnapped would you?" James countered.

"Well, no, But—"

"Then trust Dumbledore and let him put Harry into protection."

"We will give you monthly updates on the boy." Dumbledore added, probably lying.

"Oh, alright. But there is no way in hell that I am happy with this!" Lily relented, begrudgingly.

James handed Dumbledore Harry.

* * *

**_4, Privet Drive, Little Winging, Surrey_**

**_Nov 5th, evening_**

Dumbledore placed the child on the doorstep, rang the doorbell and apparated away. He only left the child and a letter, explaining that the Potter's and Alex were dead and the Dursleys were the only living relatives able to take him. In other words, not a word in that letter was true.

* * *

**_Nov 6th, early morning_**

Vernon Dursley opened the door to step out to work and nearly stepped on, is that a BABY?

"P-petunia! Come quick!" he shouted.

"What is it Vernon, dear?"

"It's a b— it's a bab-" Petunia went around him and saw the baby. She picked up the letter and her eyes widened when she saw the name, 'Harry Potter.' She quickly tore open the letter and read it just as fast. Then, picking up the boy, she brought little Harry inside. "Petunia? What in earth are you doing?" Vernon questioned.  
"We need to help him Vernon."

"Who is he?"

"One of my sister's boys, Harry."

"Well then, why can't your sister take care of _her_ son?!"

"She's dead."

"WELL THE- Wait, _dead?!"_

Petunia nodded. "Yes, Dead."

"And they bring him to us?!"

"It says we are his only living relatives."

"Who the bloody hell cares?! Why not just dump him off on one of their freak friends' doorsteps!?"

"But Vernon he's Fa—"

"I WILL NOT HAVE ONE OF THOSE- THOSE _THINGS_ LIVING IN MY HOUSE!"

"But where will he go?"

"I don't care. Dump him off in an orphanage for all I care. Just don't let him be here when I get home." The man stalked out the door and slammed it behind him, making the entire house shudder.  
Petunia looked down at her nephew's unblinking eyes. "Such a good boy, shame that you have to go. But I would rather have my sister's child alive and at an orphanage then with me and dead."

She wrote out a new letter, picked up the boy and drove to the orphanage. Where she then set him on the doorstep, knocked, then ran off.

* * *

_**Surrey Charity Orphanage**_

_**Nov 6th, Afternoon**_

The Matron opened the door to find a small child wrapped in a blue blanked and a lightning bolt scar on her doorstep. "Oh my goodness!" She exclaimed, picked him up, and brought him inside.

She noticed the letter while she was setting him down in one of the cribs. "Well then, what might this be?"

_Dear Orphanage Matron,_

_This boy's name is Harry James Potter and His birthday is July 31__st__ .His Parents are dead and I have no way of caring for him. Please take care of him._

The letter wasn't signed. But the Matron was used to anonymous drop offs. Just not in November! Poor Harry must have been freezing! She looked down at the child, he sat there looking up at her. "Such a good boy, it seems a shame that your parents are dead." She picked him up. "Come Harry! We are going to get you fed." The boy snuggled into her warm arms and went to sleep. "Or maybe a nap is in order." She said, chuckling.

* * *

**_Surrey Charity Orphanage_**

**_August 22nd 1987_**

"Ha, ha! Yeah you get him Jake! Get the squirt!"

The boys were out in the yard again, bullying the new kid. This kid had been in at least four orphanages before, or at least that is what the Matron told everyone.  
Harry watched as the Matron walked out and broke up the group. She walked back into the orphanage with the new kid.

Harry turned away from the window, adjusted his glasses and went back to his book. He heard the door to the 5-9 year old boy's room open. Looking up Harry saw the Matron and boy walk in. The Matron turned to look at Harry. "Harry darling, would you mind keeping this boy right here company while I finish making the Friday Chili?" She said, but Harry translated her words to find her meaning. 'Protect him' was the general gist of it. Harry nodded and the Matron looked at him gratefully.

Most of the children at the Surrey Charity Orphanage avoided Harry if ever possible. According to them, he was weird. That and, though being one of the younger children in the orphanage, he had been here the longest without getting adopted. A few people said he was favored by the Matron and that was why he never got any interviews with people. That also gave people another reason to avoid him, Little Doggie they called him, referring to the term "Teacher's Pet." Not that Harry really minded being ignored, in fact he loved having no friends in this place! Many of the people who came through here were, to put it nicely, not the nicest people. Jake was the current "King of the Fools" as Harry liked to call him, but he would leave, they all do at some point.

Harry put his book up, stood up, and walked over to the kid. "My name is Harry Potter, What's yours?"

He mumbled something that Harry couldn't hear. "What was that? I couldn't hear you."

"I said my name is Parker, Stephen Parker."

"Nice to meet you Parker. How old are you?" Harry asked.

"I'm six, just turned six in June." Parker answered.

"Really? I'm seven. Where are you from?"

"London, how about you?"

"Don't know, suppose I'm from Surrey, but I don't really know."

"You didn't know your parents?" Parker asked

"Nope! Well, a few glimpses every now and then but don't know their names. I have never _really_ met them. Matron says they're dead."

"Me either. I was dropped off on the doorstep of one of the London orphanages. They only know my name 'cause it was written on my shirt."

"Wow."

"Yep, don't even know if they are dead or just didn't want me. No one ever does." He finished miserably.

Harry didn't quite know what to say to that, he had never really gotten that kind of lonely feeling before. Sure, he had gotten rejected loads of times, but he always got a hug from the Matron when he did. Yet standing here in front of him was a boy who had no one. Harry at least had the Matron, if nothing else, but Parker, he had absolutely no one. He got no hugs when he was rejected he was all, alone.

"I do." Harry surprised himself by saying.

"What do you mean?" Parker asked, confused.

"I mean, if you want we can be, brothers." Friends wouldn't do it. He- they _both_ needed someone that they could call family.

"Brothers?" Parker looked at Harry with awe filled eyes. "You would do that, for me?" Harry nodded.

"A brother, I have a real brother!" Parker smiled wide and hugged Harry, effectively surprising him.

Harry looked down at him and said, "So do I, Parker, So do I" and hugged him back.

The Matron walked back in to find the two boys on Harry's bed. It seemed that Harry was teaching Stephen how to read. She smiled, it seems those two will be getting along just fine.

* * *

**AN: Well, I would love it if you would review and tell me if you like it, but you could also review and tell me if you don't, I'm not picky. Yeah seriously though, i hope you all like it. Tell me if I should continue. If so i will post the next chapter sometime next week  
**

**NINJA OUT!**


	2. Magic and Maddness!

**AN: I LOVE YOU ALL! Every single last one of you! I didn't have the best week, but every time I got an alert in my email it made me smile. I repeat, YOU GUYS ROCK! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Parker. **

**Magic and Madness!**

**_Surrey Charity Orphanage_**

**_July 1st 1991_**

"Harry! Stephen! You will miss lunch if you aren't down here soon!" Yelled the Matron at the two, she checked her watch, now _very_ late boys. She looked down at the two plates of Wednesday pizza that were getting cold. She picked up the plates and microwaved them, again.

* * *

The very boys who are late for their lunch are currently upstairs, planning their latest prank.  
"No, no, no, Harry! We should prank Jessica first! It is so much more fun to prank her!" exclaimed Parker.

"I don't know Parker, We do her all the ti- " Harry looked at his watch. "Oh my gosh! Speaking of time, we're missing lunch!"

"What? ACK!" Parker began packing all his pranking planning stuff away. "And on Pizza Wednesday too!" Harry rolled his eyes and grabbed Parker's arm dragging him down the stairs, ignoring his complaints the entire way.

"But Jessica miiiiiiight." Parker's complaint rolled to a slow stop when he saw the way the Matron was looking at them.  
"'Jessica might' _what_ exactly, Mr. Parker?" She asked sternly. Parker made the "zipping his lips closed" motion to show he wouldn't talk. The Matron sighed. "Oh well, I suppose I will have to warn her later. But right now what you two boys need is to eat your lunch. Which, by the way, has been sitting here for over an hour."

"Sorry, Matron." They coursed.  
"We- we must have lost track of time." Parker looked up at the Matron with puppy-dog eyes. "Please forgive us?" He asked her.  
"Don't use those eyes on me Mr. Parker, you know they don't work." She stated and Parker frowned. "But, the punishment is going to be cleaning the dishes."  
"But Matron! You do that, not us!" Harry protested.  
"And I would have! _If _you two had come down for lunch on time! Now I have other things to do!" She countered.  
Thy boys sighed, defeated. For now.

* * *

**_#4 Privet Drive, Surrey_**

**_July 1st 1991_**

Severus Snape was waging a war with a door, and loosing. Albus was crazy for sending him here, knowing all the while of his history with Tuney. He lifted his hand to knock, again, but this time the door opened just as he was knocking. So, instead of his fist hitting wood, it hit the face of Vernon Dursley.

The whale of a man turned to see Severus standing there, "WHAT IN DEVIL'S NAME ARE _YOU_ DOING HERE?!" He shouted. Severus put a hand to his ear to check his hearing.  
The man's shout must have aroused his wife and son, as footsteps from the direction of the kitchen could be heard heading their way. Petunia pushed past her husband and gasped, "Severus? What on earth are you do-"

"No time Tuney, Where is Potter's boy?" She looked confused.

"Who is-"

"OH YOU MEAN THAT CHILD OF THE DEVIL? We sent him away the moment we set eyes on the heathen child." Vernon interrupted his wife.

"Sent him away? What do you mean _sent him away?!_" Severus questioned, getting angry.

"You know, Vernon if you don't leave now you will be late for work and might miss your promotion because of it. So hurry along." Petunia said all of this while looking at Severus.

"Yes, yes you're right Darling, as usual. _Move freak."_ Severus coolly stepped out of his way. And still got squeezed into the wall.

Petunia waited till he was gone then beckoned Severus inside. She turned to her son, "Dudders, go finish your breakfast for mummy okay?" The boy nodded and went back into the kitchen, seeming to be totally shocked. Tuney showed him into the den and sat down. "Please, Severus, sit down."  
Severus did as she asked. "Tuney, where is your nephew?" She sighed and started twiddling her fingers together. "He-he isn't here. Vernon made me send him away as soon as he saw the boy." She answered.  
"Then where is he? Where did you take him?"

"Surrey Charity Orphanage."

* * *

_**Surrey Charity Orphanage**_

_**July 2nd 1991**_

"GET OFF HIM YOU- YOU CRAZY PEOPLE!" Harry yelled at the girls attacking Parker. He tried to fight the two that were holding him off, but he couldn't.  
Let him- Let him go!" Parker gave one more little whimper and Harry lost it. At least that was what was going through the Girls' minds as they flew towards the air straight into the wall.

Harry ran for Parker as soon as he was free of the hands of the girls. He held Parker close and the smaller boy curled up in his embrace. "I am so sorry, Parker, I tried." The boy nodded slightly and clutched Harry's hand for dear life. "You... saved...me." Parker croaked. Harry held him tighter.

The Matron ran in to see five of the older girls slumped against the wall, unconscious, books _floating_ through the air, and two small boys sitting in the middle of the room holding each other.  
_'Not again, Harry'_ She thought as she quickly rounded up the books before anyone could see. Then she went to check if the girls were all okay.

She, of course, knew what was happening. It always had seemed to happen around Harry when he was especially sad or angry, even happy on occasion. She remembered last St Valentine's Day with a shiver. Well, to put it this way, it wasn't exactly hard to make the connection to Harry. She also knew that he knew absolutely nothing about these instances, and she wanted to keep it that way.

The Matron slowly walked over to the boys and put a hand on Harry's shoulder, he jumped a little but relaxed when he saw who it was. "Hello, Matron." He whispered, gesturing to Parker, asleep in his arms, She smiled, "Do you want me to help you take him to his bed?" Harry nodded and Matron picked Parker up.  
"So what was it this time?" She asked.

"They were kicking him, and kicking him... I couldn't let them do that to my little brother. Am I in trouble? Are the girls hurt?" Typical Harry, once Parker was in the clear he always wanted to know if those who were bullying him were okay. He is such a sweet, caring boy.  
"Yes, they are all fine. But I would like to know how they got all the way over to the wall?"

Harry looked confused "I-I pushed them?" It sounded more like a question than a statement.

"Yes, Harry I suppose you did..."

* * *

**_Outside of Surrey Charity Orphanage_**

**_July 2nd 1991_**

Severus Snape was not a happy man, sure he didn't exactly _like_ the Potter's (minus Lily of course) but even _James Potter _did not deserve to be _lied_ to for almost ten years! Dumbledore is going to get it when he tells Lily. Oh ho! Is he going to get it. But for now, to give the child his Hogwarts letter. _'An Orphanage, Really?' _he thought as he walked up the front steps and knocked on the door. It was answered by a raven haired child with green eyes and- Severus' eyes widened.- A lightning bolt scar!

He was looking at the non-existent Harry Potter.

* * *

_**Review Replies: **_

_**Alice: I Do to! And some of the reasons you stated are why I decided to write my own. Personally I really don't think that Lily & James would give up/neglect Harry. From what I've read about them they loved him WAY to much for that. Twin or otherwise. About Petunia, personally I think that somewhere deep, deep inside she really did love her sister. So that's why my version of her didn't hate Harry right off the bat. And everybody deserves a friend. :)**_

_**autumngold: Thanks so much! I'm glad you like it! Oh trust me, they will be. ;)**_

_**nemmodo: I hope you liked this chapter! **_

_**THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING, FAVORITING, AND FOLLOWING. You all made my day! **_

**AN: Yes, I do know that this one is shorter than the first but it felt like a good place to end it. I will post the next one, next week. See you all then! For now, Please review? I love hearing what you have to say about my work. and any suggestions you have will be taken into account and most likely used sometime in the story. THANKS!  
**


	3. A Letter From a Pig

**AN: Hello All! Another week, another chapter...Happy Belated Valentines Day! (Otherwise Known as Single Awareness Day)  
**

**am I forgetting something? Oh yeah,  
**

**YOU ALL ROCK! :D I seriously LOVE you guys! **

**Yes and this story was added to a Community_, Betrayed Heroes,_ Thank you so much to whoever added me to that. :) **

**I DISCLAIM THE RIGHTS TO HARRY POTTER. SANTA STILL HASN'T BROUGHT ME THAT _OR_ THE PONY I ASKED FOR WHEN I WAS SEVEN. :(**

* * *

_**A Letter from a Pig**_

**_Surrey Charity Orphanage_**

**_July 2nd 1991_**

"Can I help you mister?" asked Harry. Severus started, "Wha- oh yes of course!"  
"Harry?" A voice said from inside. "What have I said about being nice to visitors?"

"Always be polite in case they actually like you." Harry recited. The Matron opened the door a little wider. "Well that wasn't my exact wording but..." She looked up, seemed to remember Snape was there, and smiled. "Right, Uh How may I help you sir? Harry go back upstairs."

"Actually Ms..."

"Charlotte"

"Thank you. Ms. Charlotte, I am here to speak with young Mister Potter."

"You are? I mean, why do you need to speak with him?"

"Yes. I am from a special school. My name is Professor Severus Snape."

"Nice to meet you Professor. You are from a school you say? A _special_ school?"

"I am."

"I don't remember Harry applying to any schools."

"His parents signed him up for it." Severus did not feel like outright lying to the Matron, she seemed to genuinely care about the boy.

"Oh, but aren't his parents dead?" His eyes widened. Dumbledore did not even tell the boy his parents are alive and well.

"No, they are not." Snape forced calm words out of his lips.

"Really? The letter said they were dead..."

"Letter? What letter?"

"The one that was left with him. Almost ten years ago."

"Oh, that letter was incorrect."

"Apparently..."

"Miss?"

"Yes, Mister Snape?"

"May I come in?"

"Wha- oh right! So sorry! Come right in." She opened the door and stepped aside to let him in. "Follow me to my office." She led him into a small office with a small window to the right looking out on the yard where some children were playing. Charlotte motioned for him to sit in one of the chairs on his side of the desk. "Miss Charlotte, may I give the child his letter?"

"Letter?"

"His letter of acceptance to the school."

"I don't see why not. As long as I am there as well."

Severus nodded. The Matron left the room, to fetch Harry he supposed, Snape sat back in his chair and thought about what Dumbledore did to the Potter family. Not only did he lie to Lily and James, he lied to Harry as well. He also must have falsified those reports about Harry.  
The door opened to admit the Matron and Harry Potter.

Harry looked at Severus warily, but sat down in the chair next to him anyway. Just as the Matron was sitting down he blurted, "You're not going to adopt me, are you?"

"No I am not" Harry seemed to relax.

"Then why are you here?"

"Harry, he is here to give you a letter." Charlotte intervened

"Isn't that the Postman's job?"

"It is a letter from a school" Severus answered.

"What sort of school?" the boy asked, Severus handed him the letter.

"Read it and find out."

Harry took the letter and examined the crest on the back. "Impressive, what do the animals stand for?"

"The school houses."

Harry nodded and went back to looking at the letter. Finally he opened it,

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)_

Dear Mr. H. Potter,

We are Pleased to inform you that you have been accepted

at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please

find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment

Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl by no

later than July 31st.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

_Deputy Headmistress_

"Hogwarts School of _what exactly?!"_ Harry demanded.

"Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry, I know this may sound a little far-fetched-" Severus started.

"A _little?!_ Professor Severus, I can't be a wizard. I-I'm just Harry."

"Just Harry? Well then "just Harry" tell me, has anything odd or unusual ever happened around you? Something when you were feeling a strong emotion?" Harry seemed to think that over. Both boys had forgotten that the Matron was there until she stood up and walked over to Harry.  
She put a hand on his shoulder and said, "Harry, trust me on this. You _are_ a wizard." Harry just stared at her as she walked out.  
"What did she mean by that?" Harry asked. Severus shrugged.

* * *

Harry stared at the letter for a little while longer while trying to figure out if it was a hoax or not. Severus just sat there watching Lily's child _'he has her eyes' _he thought. Then the door opened again letting Parker run through and jump on Harry. Severus' eyes widened at the sight.  
"Hey Harry! OOH! You got a letter! Lemme see lemme see!" Harry let Parker grab the letter and start reading it.

"Harry?"

"Yes Parker?" Harry asked, expecting him to ask if he was a wizard.

"Why did you get a letter from a pig?" Harry looked at him funny, but Severus started chuckling.

"Where did you get that idea boy?" He asked Parker.

"It says Hogwarts! It means a sick pig right?"

"No, Parker it is a school." Parker wrinkled his nose in confusion.

"Well, Harry, it is a really funny name for a school."

"Parker, it is a school for wizards." Parker's eyes widened and he read the rest of the letter.

"Harry! You're a Wizard! Awesome!" Harry smiled. Parker looked to Severus. "You must be a Wizard too! Could you show us some magic?!" Parker was so excited he was jumping up and down in his seat.

"I don't know if that would be such a good idea boys..."

"Yeah come on Professor! I wanna see what I am getting into here!"

Severus sighed, "Alright, but just a little." He looked around the room and spied a small reindeer forgotten from last Christmas, Severus smiled. "Watch this boys. _Wingardium Leviosa"_ The reindeer flew up to the ceiling and around the room a few times, the boys trying to chase it and laughing all the way.

Once the demonstration was over Harry turned to look at Severus. "Professor, I want to learn how to do that." Severus smiled.

"Well then. We will have to take you to get your supplies."

"When?" Harry asked, excited.

"How about tomorrow?"

Harry's eyes lit up at the thought of meeting more people like him.

* * *

As Severus opened the door to leave, Harry ran up to greet him. "Professor Severus?"

"Yes Harry?" He keeled and looked the boy in the eye.

"It will be _you_ taking me tomorrow, right?" Severus smiled.  
"Yes I will be Harry."

"Okay, just making sure. Thanks Professor!"

As the door closed behind him, Severus thought about how different this Potter boy acted from his Father and twin. His smile got a little wider. Yes, He could _learn_ to like this boy.

* * *

**AN: How'd you like that chapter? Huh? Huh? :) I would love it if you reviewed but you don't have to**.

**_REVIEW REPLIES!_**

**_Alice: the reason why _****_I said "The Non-existent Harry Potter" is well, let's see. In my way of thinking, the wizarding world LOVES to gossip. And Harry Potter hadn't been seen in public for ten years so the rumors started going around. (_Yes I thought about this for a while_) The worst being that Harry Potter was actually James turned into a baby. But when Severus thought that he was sort of being Sarcastic. I hope that answers your question. :) If it was to confusing just tell me. (_OOH One-shot idea!_)  
_**

_**Extended Experience: Aw shucks! :) You made me blush! Seriously though, thanks. I am really glad you decided to try it too. I do try to make my stories as original as possible. **_

_**Native American Pride: Love your Username BTW. I am so glad you love it! I hope you like this chapter! **_

**Fave'rs and Followers i would name you all but I don't think my fingers could take it. But do please know that you are all appreciated. A lot. :)**

**Well, I will see you all next week! Love ya! ;)  
**

* * *

**Quick extra AN: Some of you have wondered why harry isn't pissed at his parents or the Dursleys for abandoning him. Well he has come to terms with the Dursleys ababdonment of him as he has known about that for a long time. As for his parents? At this time in the story he doesn't know they are alive yet. But he will find out soon and he is not going to forgive them easily. Sorry for any confusion. I just wanted to say that before my update on either Sunday or Tuesday. You all have been so amazing I am thinking of rewarding you with an early chapter. COOKIES FOR EVERYONE! (::) (::) (::) (::) if any of you have any more questions you can PM me. I am, always willing to have a nice dicussion on my ****stories. See you all soon!**

**Ninja**


	4. Shopping in Wonder

**IMPORTANT! There will NOT be serious Potter bashing in this story. there will be a little but not a lot. the story is not about that. But yes, it is going to take a long time for Harry to forgive his parents. But he will EVENTUALLY forgive them. I don't know when yet, but he will. **

**AN: Hello! Welcome my Dear, Sweet, WONDERFUL Readers! I. Love. You. All! (I think I say that a lot. but i really mean it!)**

**Yes, there is a little surprise that some of you might have not (hopefully) seen coming. If you did... Have some cookies! Good job! (::)(::)  
**

_**I was planning on writing a chapter on Lily & James P.O.V of the time that has passed but i decided to do that on Sunday and then found absolutely NO time to write! ACK! So that chapter will be next. But as for now... Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Shopping in Wonder**

_Home of Professor Severus Snape_

_Spinners End_

_July 3__rd__ 1991_

_Dear Lily, _

_I wished to inform you of-_'

Severus crumpled up the letter and sighed. That was his fourteenth draft. '_Well,' _he thought jokingly _'at least I never tried to be an author.'_ He looked at the time, 8 o'clock already? He must have been up all night trying to figure out how to contact Lily... _'8 o'clock, 8o'clock...'_ Why did that time sound so- HARRY! He jumped out of his chair and ran for the door. He had agreed to take Harry Potter out to Diagon alley for his school shopping at Eight O'clock!

He disapparated hoping he wouldn't be too late.

* * *

_Surrey Charity Orphanage _

_July 3__rd__ 1991_

Harry sat back in his chair, trying to focus on his book, 'O_liver Twist', _but he couldn't stop himself from looking over at the clock, 8:05 it read. He sighed for what seemed like the millionth time that day. For a moment he let the discouraging thoughts sneak back into his mind. _'What if he doesn't come? What if it really was a dream? What if this is the stupid world's idea of a practical joke!?' _

Parker walked in the room to see Harry sitting in his reading chair with a book, but not actually reading it. He walked up in front of him and put his face right above the book and said, "What'cha thinking?" _very _loudly. Harry started and nearly jumped out of the chair.

"Parker! Holy smokes, don't do that again!"

"Sorry." Replied Parker, not looking very sorry. "What'cha thinking?" He repeated.

Harry looked at Parker, then let his eyes travel to the clock on the wall. "He's Late."

Parker followed his gaze. "Harry! He is only five minutes late!" He countered, chuckling.

"Yes, but still-" Harry was cut off as there was a loud knock on the front door. "I'LL GET IT!"

He ran into the hallway only to be stopped by matron. "No. _I_ will get it."

She marched up to the front door and opened it to see a breathless Severus Snape standing there. "Sorry...I'm...Late..." Harry smiled and snuck up behind the Matron and said, "Hello Professor!" Making the matron jump.

"Harry James Potter what have I told you about sneaking up on someone?"

Harry thought for a moment.

Parker walked through the door, "Nothing at all Matron. You are always telling _me_ not to sneak up on people!" He laughed, then he saw Severus. "Professor! Canyoupleaseshowusmoremagic?!"

Severus smiled. "I am sure Harry will be seeing plenty of that today." Harry's smile got bigger and Parker's eyes widened. "I want to go too! Can I Matron? Professor, please?" He pleaded with them both.

Matron looked over to Severus. "It's up to you."

Parker looked up at him giving him the puppy-dog look. "Pweese Pwrofessor?" he pleaded again. Harry stood back watching the exchange with barely contained mirth.

Severus looked the pleading child up and down as if examining him, then seemed to come to a conclusion. "Parker, if you come you must behave yourself, and…" Severus waited a moment, "carry _all _of Mister Potter's things."

"What?! No!" Parker objected.

"Then I suppose we will just have to leave you here, alone."

Parker seemed to be at a loss for words, but then Harry spoke up, not wanting to leave Parker here in the hands of the bullies playing outside. "I'll carry most of my stuff Professor, I don't mind. Can he still come?" he asked.

Severus looked at Harry then back at Parker and sighed. "I don't see why not." Parker jumped and pulled Harry _and Severus_ into a big hug. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" he exclaimed squeezing them a little tighter.

"Parks! Let…go…can't…breathe!" Harry gasped. Parker immediately let go of both of them, saying, "Oops! Sorry!" then he seemed to remember that he was still in his nightshirt he ran back up the stairs to his and Harry's room yelling behind him "BE RIGHT BACK!"

* * *

_**Charring Cross Road **_

_**London**_

_**July 3**__**rd**__** 1991**_

Severus walked slightly faster than Harry just to keep Parker in sight! _'Merlin, that child is fast!'_ Harry, on the other hand, walked slower as if taking in all the sights. Not that Severus could blame him, he had done the exact same thing when first coming to Diagon Alley, mind you, he didn't start staring at his surroundings until he was actually _in_ the alley, but the boy had never been to London before.

When he turned back around he ran straight into Parker who was standing there, apparently waiting for him. He looked up, they were standing in front of the Leaky Cauldron. He looked back down at Parker, something just wasn't making sense…

"Mr. Severus? Are you okay? You seem a little…" Shocked? No, that wasn't the right word. Surprised? No, it wasn't that either. How about 'totally and utterly befuddled'? Yeah, that sounded about right. All Parker had done was stop in front of the shop that had the word 'cauldron' I the name, he figured that it _might _be where they were going. He, of course, did not notice that no one other than him was looking at it, or even noticing its existence.

Harry walked up behind Professor Severus, about to say something when the man beat him to it. "How can you see it?" Severus asked.  
"See what?" Harry returned. Severus jumped obviously not having noticed Harry was there until just now. Parker looked around Severus to look at Harry. "I agree with Harry, 'see what?'"  
Severus silently pointed to the pub, still confused.  
"What about it?" Harry asked. It looked like a normal pub to him, albeit a little shabby and run down, but from what he read, weren't all pubs?

Severus sighed. "Muggles can't see that pub" He gestured to all the people around them who were still walking past the pub and giving it no heed. Harry looked around at the people wondering how they could be so stupid as to miss an entire building. Parker, though, kept looking at Severus' face and asked, "What's a muggle Mr. Severus?"

"A muggle is a non-magical person."

"Sooooooooo if muggles can't see the pub but _I_ can…" Parker trailed off excitement written all over his face. "THAT MEANS I'M A WIZARD!" He started to do his own personal happy dance in the middle of the sidewalk.  
"Mr. Parker! Do be quiet! Don't just shout this to the world!" Severus admonished.

"Sorry Mr. Severus I just am having a hard time believing it!" Parker said and he began bouncing up and down. _'He certainly is an excitable child…' _Severus thought. Harry was watching Parker, beaming. Now Parker would be going to Hogwarts next year and Harry could be a proper big brother and show him around. Severus sighed again and started ushering the boys inside. His last thought as the door closed behind him was, _'dear Merlin I hope the Potter's aren't here today.'_

* * *

_**Diagon Alley, London**_

_**July 3**__**rd**__** 1991**_

Harry and Parker were looking around with varying degrees of awe on their faces. Severus smiled slightly at the two of them, but not quite enough to be seen by others. He did, after all, have a reputation to uphold. He dragged the two boys off to Gringotts bank.

He marched them right up the stairs of the bank and was about to open the door when Harry called for him to stop. "Wait! There is writing on the door. I'd like to read it if you don't mind…" Parker nodded in agreement.  
Severus backed up a little so that the boys could read the words.

_Enter, stranger, but take heed__  
__Of what awaits the sin of greed,__  
__For those who take, but do not earn,__  
__Must pay most dearly in their turn.__  
__So if you seek beneath our floors__  
__A treasure that was never yours,__  
__Thief, you have been warned, beware__  
__Of finding more than treasure there._

Parker was the first to speak up, "Has anyone ever broken into Gringotts before Mr. Severus?"  
Severus thought for a moment then said, "Not recently that I know of, maybe sometime last century. But as far as I know none have ever succeeded." Parker looked thoughtful and Harry looked impressed. Severus took this moment to open the doors. "Come along boys. I have to go and get the gold for Harry's supplies." The boys nodded and followed him in. Both were looking at the goblins a bit warily.

Severus fingered the note that Lily had given him the other day for Harry's supplies, Potter (James) hadn't wanted to give him a key so they settled for a bank note. The goblins would take him down there and the _goblins_ would get the right amount of gold out. Potter still didn't trust him in the vault. Lily did.

Severus told the boys to stay there and wait for him. Then he followed the goblin that would take him down to the Potter vaults.

* * *

_**Outside Flourish & Botts Bookshop**_

When Severus had come back from the vaults he found the boys hiding behind one of the marble poles in the lobby glaring at one of the goblins, who in turn had been string back. Once they got outside the bank and down into the crowds of the alley he turned on Harry. "What. Happened?"  
Harry glared back in the direction of the bank. "Nothing I couldn't handle." He answered. "Sir." He added on, as if just remembering it.  
Severus shook his head and sighed, while turning to Parker. "Do I want to know?" Parker shook his head and said, "Nope, Mister Severus. You really don't."

Severus looked down at the list of books. He decided to stick with what he knew. "Boys, we are going to the Apothecary."

* * *

_**Outside of Ollivander's **_

"'Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C.'" Harry read off the sign. "So this is where I get my wand?!" Severus nodded at the boy.  
"YES!" Both boys said together.

"Mr. Parker, why are you so happy?"

"Because I get to see what it's gonna be like for me next year!" He replied jumping up and down, something he seemed to do when he was exited. Both Severus and Harry rolled their eyes simultaneously. Harry then grabbed Parker by the shoulders and led him inside, laughing while saying, "Calm down you silly rascal!"

Once the two of them had gotten Parker to calm down and sit in the chair in the front of the shop, Harry ran up to the counter and rand the bell. "Hello? Is anyone here?" All three of them jumped (Though for Severus it was less noticeable) when a slight bang came from the shelf of wands to the right. Harry looked up into the silvery eyes of Ollivander. "Ah, Mister Harry Potter. I remember your parents when they got their first wands. Your mother had the same awed look on her face as you currently hold upon yours. Willow, 10 1/4', swishy if I recall correctly, perfect for charms work."  
Harry blinked owlishly up at Ollivander, then the man turned towards Severus. "And Severus, Mahogany, Dragon Heart string, 8 ½', rather flexible." Severus nodded at the man.

Ollivander looked at Parker. "Mr. Parker." He said, "I remember your mother coming in her for her wand."  
Parker's eyes lit up. "Really. Sir?"  
"Oh yes. Oak, Unicorn hair, 9 inches. You take after her more than your father." The elder man turned back to Harry, leaving a beaming Parker.

"Mister Potter, which is your wand arm?" He asked, letting go of a small tape measure that zoomed towards Harry. "Err, I'm right handed." Ollivander nodded and walked back over to the shelves.

_**30 minutes later**_

Ollivander had gotten steadily more excited over the last thirty minutes and now he was walking around with a grin on his face. Severus walked up to Harry and whispered, "He likes a challenge." In his ear.

Ollivander came back holding a box. "Holly and Phoenix feather, Eleven inches." He handed it to Harry. As soon as the wand touched his skin a warm feeling shot up his arm and a slight breeze ran through the shop. Harry smiled and looked back up at Ollivander who was muttering, "Curious, very curious."  
Harry looked confused and asked, "Sorry, sir, but what's curious?" Ollivander looked over at Severus and Parker, Severus was quietly reprimanding Parker for breaking the chair he was supposed to be sitting on.

The man's silver gaze turned back to Harry. "Mister Potter, I remember every single wand I have ever sold. It just so happens that the phoenix who's tail feather resides in your wand, gave another feather—just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother, yes, its brother gave you that scar." The man brushed aside the hair that was covering the small lightning bolt scar.  
Harry touched the scar himself. He had always thought it came from and accident when he was younger, maybe even the one that killed his parents, but once he found out about magic he didn't think that a wizard would do this to him, would they?

Just then Severus turned back to face Ollivander and Harry. "Are we done?" he asked them. Ollivander nodded and told Severus the amount for the wand and Severus counted it out. "Here." Said Severus as he whisked the boys out of the shop.

* * *

_**Flourish & Botts Bookshop**_

Severus led the boys into the bookshop and went straight up to the counter. "I need one set of First year books please." The man behind the counter nodded and brought back a bundle tied with a ribbon. "Thank you." He looked down at the boys. "Now both of you run and find _one_ book that interests you."  
Parker smiled and ran off immediately, but Harry stayed behind and tugged on Severus' robes once. "Mr. Severus? You are a Professor. Right?" Severus nodded and the boy continued, "Well since you are, what subject do you teach?"  
"I teach potions." He replied, Harry nodded and walked further into the shop.

A little while later Parker came back lugging the giant "Hogwarts, A History" he put it up on the counter next to Harry's schoolbooks and started to tell Severus all about it. "So, you see, this way when I go with Harry next year I will know everything about Hogwarts!" The boy finished with a smile. Severus smiled and nodded, silently hoping Harry would come back soon.  
About five minutes later Harry came back and put a book on the counter. Severus looked at the title and smiled. It was a potions book.

* * *

_**Outside Flourish & Botts**_

Once he had managed to pay for the books and drag the boys back outside, Severus stopped for a moment to collect his thoughts. At least he _was_ until a shout interrupted him. "Parker! Come back!"  
Severus mentally sighed, Parker had run off again. He opened his eyes to see Parker running off towards Quality Quidditch Supplies. _'The child doesn't even know what that stupid sport IS and he is already drawn towards it…' _He thought. He marched off after the boys.

Parker ran up to the window of the shop and looked at the broom inside it. _'a real _flying_ broom! Wow!' _he thought, and smiled. Harry caught up to him and grabbed his shoulder, effectively turning him away from the broom. "Parks! You need to stop running off like that!" said the older boy.

"But Harry! Look! It's a _flying_ broom!"

Harry glanced up at the broom and seemed a little impressed. "Yes, but you could have told us where you were going!"

"Sorry…"

Severus walked up behind Harry. Then he saw the other boys that were drooling over the Nimbus 2000. "Matthews! McDougal! Docherty! Stop drooling over a broom and get back to your shopping." The three boys jumped when their names were called, nodded and said, "Yes professor Snape." Then ran off.

Severus turned to his small charges. "Come on. We have one more stop."

"We do?" They chorused.

"Of course. You _do _want an owl, don't you?"

Harry nodded and ran to catch up with his Professor.

* * *

_**Eeylops Owl Emporium **_

Once inside the boys split up to look for the perfect owl for Harry. Occasionally Parker would call out "This one?" and Harry would answer, "No, not that one."

After fifteen or so minutes of the boys looking they both stopped in front of a snowy white owl and said "This one."

* * *

_**Surrey Charity Orphanage**_

_**July 3**__**rd,**__** evening, 1991**_

When the boys came back from their shopping trip Parker was carrying a cauldron with some books inside it, Harry was carrying a long stick and dragging a trunk behind him up the stairs. "Um… Hello, boys!"  
They both turned back around and said, "Hello Matron." Then continued up the stairs.

The door opened once more admitting Severus who was carrying—is that an owl? "Hello Charlotte." He said to the gaping Matron.

"Is that an owl?"

"Yes mam it is." Severus said to her then yelled, "Come get your owl Harry!" to Harry. Harry ran back down the stairs, hugged Severus and whispered, "Thank you so much!" Then he grabbed his owl and ran back up the stairs.  
Matron turned to look at Severus. "Thank you for everything you have done." She smiled. "The boys seem to like you."

Severus smiled back, "Well, let's keep that between us, I have a reputation to uphold."

"Sure you do." Matron answered, laughing.

"Be sure to tell Harry I will see him at Hogwarts. But I really must be going."

"Oh yes of course! Goodbye Mr. Snape."

"Goodbye Charlotte."

* * *

_**Twenty Minutes Later**_

_**Surrey Charity Orphanage**_

Matron was knocking on all the doors telling the children that it was lights out. When she reached Parker and Harry's room the light was still on and she could hear Harry talking.

"So you have come to learn about our majestic school, welcome, dear Reader, to Hogwarts, A History."

She smiled and walked back down the stairs. She'd come back and tell them to go to bed in an hour.

* * *

**AN: Yes, I kept the same wand and owl. It makes sense. ALSO! Ollivander DOES know he could tell from the energy the scar was emitting which wand (And Person) it came from. So the total people who know HARRY is the boy-who-lived is up to two! I am not counting Harry. I hope you all liked the chapter i really do.  
**

**REVIEW REPLIES!**

_**geetac: Thanks! I hope you liked this one!  
**_

_**Kairan1979: Yeah I agree I don't like those types of stories either. I hope I answered your questions in the PM but if you have anymore just PM back or put it in a review. :) thanks again!**_

_**Extended Experiance: Hi again! :) I'm glad you liked it and hope you liked this one too!**_

_**charm13insomnia: I thought so. There is more interaction between Harry& Severus here. **_

_**TheSapphireGoddess: Lily was lied to through the reports(FALSE) That and Severus thinks that she should know where her child is. (He probably wants her to go yell at Dumbles too.) This was at all confusing just tell me and i will try and explain it another way. **_

_**Alice: Your reviews always make me think about what I'm writing. Thanks!  
Anyway , I am really glad you like Charlotte and Parker.  
-As I said up top, the Potter's will not be forgiven easily but they won't exactly be given hell. TRUST ME though Harry will not just accept them. -Severus will be reacting, Oh will he be reacting!  
-Harry doesn't know his parents are alive yet. Sev hasn't told him yet, and I am thinking that Charlotte doesn't quite believe they're alive yet. -He is not going to take it lightly when he finds out. Not as hard as if he stayed at the Dursleys but he will take it really hard. I mean, what eleven year old wants to hear that his parents didn't want him?! (that is probably how he is going to interpret this.) **_

_**I HOPE I ANSWERED EVERYONE'S REVIEW SO THAT IT IS NOT CONFUSING!  
**_

**I am really Happy right now! I just got invited to the spring formal by the boy I like! YAY! :):):):):)  
**

**I AM TRYING TO DECIDE WHAT PAIRING TO DO AND I WOULD _LOVE_ YOU'RE OPINIONS! **

**See you all next chapter! **

**NINJA OUT!**


	5. The Potter's Story

**AN: Hello! Sorry if it seems bad, I had to write it today cause of that stupid Ice storm that came over the weekend. Anyway, I'm back in action so the next chapter will be back to Harry. I hope you like it. If you don't tell me what you didn't like. :) **

**Hope you Enjoy! **

**I DISCLAIM!**

* * *

**The Potter's Story**

_**Potter Home, Godric's Hollow **_

_**Nov 5**__**th**__** 1981**_

Remus Lupin and Sirius Black had been charged by Lily with watching Alex while she and James took Harry somewhere. So far, they had only lost him twice.

"MOONY!"

Scratch that, three times.

"What _is _it Sirius?" Remus asked the frantic man.

"I lost him." Sirius answered.

"What? Again? I _told_ you to watch him!"

"You know, we were _both _charged with watching the little bugger."

"I don't think that counts when one of us has to use the loo."

"Yes but—" He cut himself off by bending over and picking up Alex. "My question is, why we couldn't have gotten to watch the quiet one. You know, the one that _stays still?!"_ Sirius handed Alex over to Remus, who rolled his eyes.  
"You are being overdramatic Padfoot."

The man was about to retort when the door could be heard opening, so he ran to meet the newcomers in the entrance hall.

"Hey, Prongs! Lily." James waved 'hi' and Lily looked at him almost blankly. Now on any other person this might not be odd, but on the firey red head this was an unheard of occurrence. She looked down at her hands then back up at Sirius.

"Er, uh, where's Harry?"

She burst into tears.  
"What'd I do?"

She cried harder. Remus walked in holding Alex. Lily saw the baby and started bawling. James kneeled down to comfort her. "I-I-I just c-can't believe we j-just left him!" Lily wailed.

"Left who?" Sirius inqured. "Shush Sirius!" Remus admonished.

"Lily, darling, it was for the best, to protect him—" James tried.

"Protect him?! I would have given my _life_ for him! Isn't that protection enough?"

"Lily, listen—"

"No, James, You listen. He should be able to grow up knowing his parents, his-" She looked at Alex, "His _brother_! I…" She trailed off. "We never should have given him to Al—No, Dumbledore. I am going to get my son back!" She stood up and marched back out the door.

James stood up and looked at his friends. Remus was looking at him with what he could only describe as pity, and Sirius, Sirius was looking at him with severe… disappointment? No, betrayal. "Sirius…"

"No James. I don't want to hear it." The man picked up his coat. "I'm going to help Lily find my Godson." He walked out the door.

James stared at the door for a few minutes before collapsing in a heap on the floor. Remus sat down next to him and handed Alex to him. James looked into his son's eyes that were so much like his, then he looked at the rest of the child's face, "You are already looking a lot like your mum." He smiled. Alex grabbed his finger, trying to put it in his mouth.

Remus stood up and looked back down at James. "And Harry was starting to look like _you_."  
James stared back into the eyes of his friend and made a decision. He stood up and handed Alex to Remus. "You wouldn't mind watching Alex just a little bit longer would you?"

"No I don't mind."

"Thanks." James whirled around and went through the door.

* * *

_**Potter home, Godric's Hollow**_

_**July 1**__**st**__** 1991**_

Lily Potter was happier than she had been since her sons were born. She had just accepted a job at Hogwarts (apparently they had just fired Binns) and this year she was going to be teaching her sons. Both of them. _Together. _

She was distracted from her happy thoughts by a knock at the door.  
'_Who could that be?' _she thought, as she went to open the door. She opened the front door to reveal Severus Snape, in all his glory. "Severus!" Lily exclaimed. "How nice to see you! Come right in."

She led him into the sitting room. "What brings you here today, Sev?"

"Did Albus inform you that there would be someone sent to fetch Harry?" He inquired.

"Yes, I do recall Minerva mentioning it." Well, actually Albus Dummbledore told Minerva to tell her but, Eh, to heck with the details.

"Yes well, that someone is me." Lily perked up when he said that.

"Surely you can tell me what muggles he is living with?" Severus seemed confused by that statement. "Yes, Sev, I know he's with muggles." '_I've already checked the entire British wizarding population. Where else would he be?'_ She thought to herself.  
Severus had apparently taken that moment to recompose himself, "Lily, you know I can't do that… I'm sorry."

"Yes, yes… I know. It was worth a try though." Then she remembered something. "Oh yes! Sev, we have a bank slip from Gringotts for his supplies." She handed him the slip of paper.

"Thank you, Lily. I should go." She nodded and her long-time friend showed himself out.

She sunk into the chair near the fireplace. Her baby was living with muggles, and probably hated her. This thought had just occurred to her. "I mean, I know he has every right to hate me after what I did to him and he may probably never forgive me… but I could always try to explain things to him, couldn't I?' She said out loud to herself. "Harry, wherever you are, please know that I still love you."

* * *

_**Potter Home, Godric's Hollow**_

_**July 4**__**th**__** 1991**_

Lily was fuming. She had just read a letter from Severus that said things that, though she had suspected them, never hoped to be true.

The _nerve_ of that man! Placing her son with her sister of all places! At least he was sent away from there, even if it was to an orphanage. And above all, Harry thought she and James were dead! If the Headmaster of Hogwarts thought she was mad at him before, he was in for it this time.

Just then James and Alex came back in from playing Quidditch. "Dad, why can't you get it in your head that Quidditch just isn't for me?"

"Nonsense! Quidditch is for everyone!"

Alex sighed and walked into the kitchen to see his mother looking angrier than he had ever seen her. He looked around to see if Uncle Padfoot was around, 'cause he was usually the one getting Alex's mum angry. "Dad," He said, "Why is Mum angry?" His Dad shrugged and walked over to Mum.  
"Lils, are you okay?"

"Am I okay?!" She shoved a letter at James. "Read that, then ask me again."

James read over the letter then looked back up at his wife, seemingly speechless.

"We are going to Hogwarts." She picked up her handbag and left through the kitchen door.

"Lily!" James turned to his son. "We'll be back in an hour or so, okay?"

"Yeah dad, go catch up with mum."

* * *

_**Headmaster's Office**_

_**Hogwarts**_

_**July 4**__**th**__** 1991**_

Albus Dumbledore thought that he was prepared for everything. To say that he was wrong would be an understatement. He was extremely unprepared for a fuming Lily Potter coming up the stairs to his office.

"HOW _DARE_ YOU?!" She screeched.

"Whatever are you talking about Lily?"

"Don't you 'Lily' me _Headmaster_."

Now Dumbledore was intrigued, what did she think she found out?

"I know where you hid my son, and I am _not _happy!"

Oh. That wasn't good.

"Hid him? My dear, I have given you monthly reports on him."

"Oh yeah, right, _sure. _You sent him to my _sister!_ Surely you know what her husband is like?! Those reports were _false. Untrustworthy. Total bullshit!"_

Just then James ran in to see Lily breathing hard and Dumbledore leaning back in his chair. "Uh, Hello Headmaster…"

The old man nodded in greeting. "James."

That was when Lily apparently managed to catch her breath.

"Not to mention, you told him we are _dead!_ What child deserves to grow up believing their family is dead?!"

"It was for the bes—"

"_For the best?! _Oh you have _got_ to be kidding me! Did you even know that my sister dumped him in an _orphanage?!"_

James was surprised to see Dumbledore looking genuinely shocked to hear that.

"Lily, I assure you that I had no idea that—"

"Obviously," James took that moment to intervene. "Because you weren't actually checking up on him like we agreed."

…

* * *

_**Great Hall **_

_**Hogwarts**_

_**Sep 1**__**st**__** 1991**_

They had spent an hour or more yelling at Dumbledore, well Lily yelled and James occasionally intervened. Now she was sitting in the Great Hall at Hogwarts awaiting the first year students to walk through the door. Once they did she immediately found Alex amongst them. She kept looking until she saw a child with black hair, glasses, and green eyes that she was so used to seeing in the mirror.

_Harry._

Dear Merlin let him forgive me someday…

* * *

**AN: So no, the Potters aren't evil and they didn't spoil Alex. I have tried to keep them In character as possible.**

**And let me just put this out there, I LOVE THE POTTERS! I just love their characters and I am trying to keep them as close to what JK wrote them as. :)**

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**Mizuni15:****I hope you liked it. I didn't want it to be very long but I did leave some to your imagination so... :) **

**NamesLiveOn:****Yeah thanks for your input! Parker probably wont be paired with anyone just yet. He has to mature a bit first.**

**Kairan1979**: **Yeah, that's sort of what I was going for. I hope you liked it!**

**charm13insomnia: **** I hope you liked it! You can imagine what else she said. :D **

**Extended Experience: **** Yeah he is! He's A lot like my brother at ten. I'm glad you like it!  
**

**Harry1675:****Yeah I thought that'd be a nice twist. And Hey, I'd be excited to see anything that has to do with magic if i just found out i was a wizard. Wouldn't you?****:)**

**Alice:**** Don't worry he is going to mature. I'm glad you like Charlotte still. (Maybe...) I hope I explained that bit in this chapter. But Harry is still gonna be mad. **

**I Will See you all next week! I hope you all survive the cold weather we are having! (You lucky people who live in Florida!)**

**NINJA OUT!**


	6. A Train Full Of Surprises!

**AN: Hello again! Welcome, Welcome, Welcome, HOGWARTS! I'm so Happy that Spring finally decided to show its face! it's like, 70 degrees here where I live. YAY! So, hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: ME NO OWN. DARN.**

* * *

**A Train full of Surprises**

_**Surry Charity Orphanage **_

_**Sep 1**__**st**__** 1991**_

Harry and Parker had been running around packing, (Harry) or unpacking. (Parker) Parker had decided that Harry can't go. Why? Because he doesn't want to be stuck in the orphanage all alone.

"Parks, you're not going to be alone."

"I'm not?" asked Parker, in a disbelieving tone.

"Nope. The Matron will be here to keep you company."

Parker frowned. He didn't want the matron. He _wanted _Harry, his brother. "That's not the same…" He muttered, but Harry had already gone back to packing and didn't hear him.

* * *

_**Platform 9 ¾ **_

_**Kings Cross Station**_

_**Sep 1**__**st**__** 1991**_

Severus had told them how to get onto the platform. That didn't turn out to be a problem. It was saying goodbye to Parker, now, _that_ was the problem.  
Parker was currently hugging Harry and refusing to let go. "Come on Parker! I'll see you at Christmas! And I'll send you load of letters! It'll be like I never left!"

Parker looked up at Harry. "Really? You promise to tell me about _everything_?"

"Down to what the teachers are wearing that day." Harry agreed.

Matron smiled down at the two as Parker finally let go of Harry. "Now Harry dear, here is your trunk. And hedge-wig was it?" Harry laughed. She had been purposely getting his owl's name wrong since he told it to her. "Don't be silly Matron! Her name is Hedwig!"

"That's what I said isn't it?"

The boys laughed until Harry turned to Parker and gave him one last hug. "Be good for Matron. You hear me?"

"I am always an angel, what are you talking about?" Harry laughed and turned to Matron and gave her a hug as well. "Have fun Harry dear."

"I'll try matron."

Harry drug his trunk up to the train and turned around once to wave.

* * *

Harry walked for a few minutes down the train to find a relatively quiet compartment. When he did he looked inside and found a boy sitting there and reading. "Erm… excuse me but, is it okay if I sit here?"  
The boy looked up at Harry and nodded, then went back to his book. Harry nodded his head in thanks and then started trying to put the trunk up above his seat.

"Do you want some help with that?" Harry jumped and the trunk came tumbling down again. He turned to see the boy who was reading before looking up at him.  
"Uh, if you wouldn't mind…" Harry replied, a little sheepishly. The boy stood up and picked up one end of the trunk. Harry smiled and picker up the other.

Together the boys got the trunk up there pretty easily. The boy sat back down. "I'm Terry Boot. What's your name?"

"I'm Harry Potter."

"Nice to meet you."

"You too." Harry got into his bag and pulled out his potions book.

* * *

They sat there reading for about half an hour, they probably could have gone longer but another boy barged into the compartment, slammed the door shut, and closed the blinds.

Terry had looked up when the door opened, "Great, _you_ again." he said.  
The new boy looked over to Terry and glared, then he looked back at the door as if debating to go back out there or not. He must have decided that staying in the compartment was the lesser evil as he sat down next to Harry and introduced himself, "I'm Draco Malfoy." He extended his hand for Harry to shake.

Harry smiled and shook it, "I'm Harry Potter."

"Really? Interesting."

"What's interesting about my name?" Harry asked.

"He's probably just trying to figure out how to make an insult out of it."

Draco glared at Terry. "Shut it Boot."

"Er… do you two know each other?" Harry inquired.

"Sadly." They both said at the same time, then glared at each other again.

"Okay then." Harry nodded. "Why do you to hate each other?"

Terry said, "I don't want to talk about it" at the same time Draco said, "He's a stinking mudblood that's why."

"What's a mudblood?" Harry asked as Terry began glaring at Draco again.

"It's a word aptly describing those of a lesser status born to muggles. I am a pureblood."

"No, you're a bigot who believes every word that comes out of his stupid father's mouth." Said Terry.

Draco stood up in anger. "What did you call me?"

"A bigot. It's true isn't it?"

"Why you little—" Harry cut Draco off.

"SO, if your parents are wizards, Draco, you must know everything about Hogwarts." Harry said. Draco sat back down and shrugged. "I don't know _everything_ but I do know quite a lot. Like which house is the best." Terry rolled his eyes and thought, _'here we go again'_  
"Really?" Harry asked, "Which one?"

"Slytherin of course."

"Oh. Can you explain it?"

"What?"

"I mean, what characteristics you need to get into the house."

"Oh, that's easy. Ravenclaw, smart. Gryffindor, Idiotically rash. Hufflepuff, stupid. And Slytherin, Pureblood." Draco smiled at Harry, who in turn looked confused.

"No, no, no." Terry said.

"What? Did _you_ just contradict _me_?!"

"Yep." Terry stated. He turned to Harry, "You see Harry, it's not that simple. I read the definitions of the houses somewhere…" he looked through his bag until he found the right book. "Ah ha! Here it is. It says here that 'Each of the Houses are different in their own right. Yet all are _equal_.'" He stressed that last word at Draco, who, in turn, ignored him.  
"What are the characteristics of them though?" Harry questioned.

"One second…" Terry flipped a few pages till he found the right one. "Here it is.  
'Hufflepuff: Hufflepuff is a greatly underestimated house, by most it is thought to be the worst house simply because 'Puffs are not going to backstab you the second thy get a chance. (Please note my sarcasm) The noble house of Hufflepuff will admit those who are just, and loyal, those not afraid to get their hands dirty. Famous Hufflepuffs include—' oh wow, I can't say those names. Anyway, Malfoy, Hufflepuffs aren't necessarily stupid, they are just different."

Draco ignored him again.

"Humph fine. Be that way." Terry continued reading, "'Gryffindor: Some people believe that Gryffindor is the '_light'_ house. That's not true, while most Griffindor's do not defect to the dark side, seeing as it is against most of their natures, it is possible to find some who have defected, such as Peter Pettigrew. The courageous house of Gryffindor accepts those who have the courage and bravery to stand up to what opposes them. Famous Gryffindor's include, Albus Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel (Creator of the Philosopher's stone) ' See Malfoy, Not 'Idiotically rash' as you so eloquently put it."

"Shut it Boot"

"No I won't, so, where was I? Oh yeah, 'Ravenclaw: Not all Ravenclaws are bookworms, or necessarily top of their class. They could be witty, or talented in ways other than those taught at Hogwarts. Those of the noble house of Ravenclaw are sharp minded, witty, and _usually_ the top of their class. Famous Ravenclaws include, Garrett Ollivander and Tina Denall (creator of the modern broomstick)' Hey Malfoy, a _Ravenclaw_ created the modern broomstick!"

"_Shut. It._ Boot!"

"Shush! Draco I'm trying to listen!" Harry interrupted.

"Thank you Harry. So, Ah Draco you'll like the next one. 'Slytherin: Slytherin is, today, thought of as the _Dark House _or a house only purebloods can get into. Those views are, in my opinion, wrong. The Slytherin house is not dark simply because a few dark wizards have come from it, plenty of good wizards have come from there as well. Slytherin wizards are cunning, sly, and yes, sometimes deceitful, but aren't we all? Famous Slytherins include, Voldemort, Severus Snape (famous potions master and current Professor at Hogwarts), and last but most definitely not least, Merlin.'" Terry finished and stopped for a breath, and both Harry _and_ Draco were looking at him and paying attention.

"So _Merlin_ was a Slytherin?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, apparently he visited the school once and asked to put the hat on." Terry replied. "So Harry what house do you think you'll be in now?"

"Uh, Hufflepuff or Slytherin."

"Really?" Draco questioned "I still think I'll be a Slytherin but if I had to go somewhere else I would prefer Ravenclaw."

Terry nodded his head. "As much as I dislike you Malfoy, I'd have to say the same." Just after he said that the trolley lady came.

For an hour or so after that the three of them talked, with Terry and Draco occasionally getting in an argument and Harry changing the subject to make them stop. In fact, Harry had just done that when the door banged open again, but this time it was a bushy haired girl at the door. "Have any of you seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one."  
She turned to leave once all the boys had said no, only stopping to say over her shoulder, "You three really ought to change into your robes, I imagine we'll be there soon."

Harry jumped up to get his robes out of his trunk, when Draco said, "Merlin, who'd be stupid enough to bring a _toad?_ I mean they are disgusting creatur—oomph!"

"Oh sorry, I absolutely did _not_ mean to drop my _heaviest_ book on you. Nope, not in the _slightest_…"

Draco glared up at Terry but stopped when he heard laughing. Both boys looked over at Harry who was chuckling. Then Draco started laughing too. Pretty soon all three of them were laughing, hard. They only stopped when a speaker called out, "_We will be arriving at Hogwarts in ten minutes, please have your robes on and leave all your belongings on the train, as they will be brought up separately."_

All three boys jumped to action, seeing as they still didn't have their robes on. Once done, Harry sat down and smiled. He had friends. He couldn't wait to tell Parker and Matron.

* * *

**AN: There you have it. Draco and Terry are finally in the story. Next we have the sorting. I hope you all didn't get confused by my descriptions of the houses. I wanted Harry to know what he was getting into. And the idea of Merlin being a Slytherin came to me after watching an episode of BBC's Merlin. **

**Review Replies!  
**

**Roses Wrath:****I'm So glad!**

**Christian Chick: ****Yeah, I had been looking for one, so I thought, "Why not Write one?" So that was how this story came into existence. I am so glad you love it!  
**

**Alice:****It had nothing to do with Charlotte. You said something about her in your last review. Yes I wanted that to be an immportant part of the story. SHHHH! Not telling. that's next chapter! James and Sirius made up, but there friendship is not the same as it used to be. You'll see more of him in later chapters. **

**Kairian1979: ****No problem!**

**ww1990ww: ****O.O SHHHHH! No spilling my secrets! :) You are a really good guesser. I'm not quite sure yet if that is going to happen but it is a possibility. **

**Extended Experience: ****I agree!  
**

**Oh yeah,**

**IMPORTANT! SIRIUS IS _ONLY_ HARRY'S GODFATHER, REMUS IS ALEX'S! **

**NINJA OUT! *runs off to finish next chapter because she got behind***


	7. The Sorting

**AN: Hello again! I'm super excited for spring coming this week! But, of course the weather this past Sunday decided to be stubborn and it SNOWED i am ready for summer... **

**ANYWAY, I hope you all like this chapter! Sorry It's so short, i just figured it was a nice place to end it. **

* * *

**The Sorting**

_**Hogsmeade Station**_

_**Sep 1**__**st**__** 1991 **_

Once the train stopped, the three boys got out and walked onto the platform, which was extremely busy and filled with students trying to rush to the carriages.

"So, do we follow them?" Harry asked pointing towards the older students.

"No, we are supposed to—" Draco was cut off by a large shout.

"Firs' years! Firs' years with me!" The three boys turned towards the voice. Harry's eyes widened. "Is he a _giant?_" he asked Draco.

"Dunno, probably. My father told me he's a servant of some sort."

"Which means he's probably not." Said Terry.

"Shut up Boot!"

"You know, I wouldn't want to be left behind by the giant man, so we should probably get moving." Harry interrupted.

The other two nodded and the three set off after the giant man.

* * *

Once the man had told them to get into the boats Draco immediately rejected that idea. "No. I refuse to get into one of those things! Who knows what sort of shape they could be in!?"

"Come on Draco! This is the only way to get to the school!" Harry argued

"No! There are carriages…"

"They all left a while ago, Malfoy." Terry said.

"Come on you three! Stop lollygagging!" Said the giant man. Harry and Terry looked at each other and nodded. They both grabbed one of Draco's arms and dragged him to a boat. "HEY! LEMME GO!"

They got into the last open boat and sat Draco down while still holding his arms. They only let go once the boats started moving towards the school.  
"That was unnecessary. I would have come." Draco protested.

"No, you probably wouldn't have."

"Shut up Boot!"

"Is that the only retort you have?!"

"No…"

"_Sure._"

"Shu—Nevermind…"

"Told you."

Harry thought this seemed like a good place to intervene, "Hey guys, the giant man just said we'll be able to see the school in just a moment!"  
Both arguing boys looked up in anticipation.

A gasp could be heard coming from nearly every mouth as soon as they could see the school.

"That, is _not_ a _school._" Terry said, awestruck.

"Then what is it?" Asked Draco.

"A _castle!_" Harry answered.

"Obviously…" Draco ignored Harry's hurt look and Terry's glare in favor of leaning over the boat and trailing his hand in the water.

They heard a small shriek from the boat closest to them. "What was that?" Asked a red-headed girl.

"It was probably just the giant squid. I read about it." The bushy haired girl from earlier answered.  
Draco rolled his eyes. He knew that the squid was only a myth made up by the teachers, His father had told him so. "Draco, she's right. There _is_ supposed to be a squid in the lake. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History." Harry said, "So you might want to take your hand out of the water."

"'Supposed' is the operative word there, Harry. The squid is nothing more than…" He trailed off because he felt something brush his hand in the water.

"Than what, exactly? Eh, Malfoy?"

Draco collected his nerve again and retorted. "I was _saying_—" He was cut off before he could say anymore by a tight tug on his wrist pulling him out of the boat and into the water. "Ahh! Help! The squid has me!" He yelled.

The boat the giant man was in turned around and he picked Draco up out of the water mumbling, "Happens every year…"

* * *

"…And I honestly can't believe that you didn't warn me!" Draco finished his whispered rant as the other students were conversing with the ghosts.

"Well—"

"No, Boot, I can believe that _you_ didn't warn me, but _Harry?!_"

Harry, who had been looking at the ghosts, jumped and looked back at Draco. "What?"

"Why didn't you warn me?"

Just at that moment Professor McGonagall came in and began to usher them out.

Harry looked Draco in the eye and said. "Because you needed to learn something." Then he walked ahead of them and got caught in the crowd of their school mates.

"You know, Malfoy. I think you just got your only friend mad at you. Not your best move." Terry said as he too walked ahead and merged into the crowd.

…

Harry may have still been mad at Draco but that didn't stop him from marveling at the beauty of the Great Hall.

Once all the first years had gotten into the hall Professor McGonagall placed a hat on a stool that was sitting in front of the teacher's table. Harry wondered for a moment why it was up there, until it started to sing.

_Oh you may not think me pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_if you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folks use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

The hall burst into applause as soon as the hat finished singing. Then McGonagall came up and started reading off names.

"Abbot, Hannah"

The Professor put the hat on the girl's head, and soon enough it called out, "HUFFLEPUF"

Next up was Terry, "Boot, Terry"

Terry went up to the hat and McGonagall put it on his head.

_**Ah…**._

Terry jumped. '_You __talk?!'_

**_Of course I talk! What sense would it make for me to sing if I couldn't talk?_**

'_None I suppose…'_

**_Obviously, now on to sorting you…_**

The Hat was silent for a long time.

**_Now I see two places you could go, Ravenclaw or Slytherin. Merlin only knows you have the cunning for it._**

'_Wait, so I get to choose?'_

_**No, but you can tell me which one you prefer.**_

'_Slytherin'_

**_REALLY? I was not expecting that. You remind me of another muggle raised student I once sorted. Hmmmm well then, better be, _"SLYTHERIN!"**

Draco looked up startled when the hat called out 'Slytherin' as Terry's house. Terry wasn't supposed to be in Slytherin! He's _muggleborn! _H-he can't be allowed to… can he?

Soon enough it was Draco's turn to be sorted.

"Malfoy, Draco"

**_Ah, another Malfoy eh?_**

'_Yes.'_

**_Well I suppose you want to go to Slytherin then?_**

'_Is there anywhere else?'_

**_You would do well in Ravenclaw._**

'_So?'_

_Actually Ravenclaw almost seems a better fit…_

**'_NO! It has to be Slytherin! Please-please, just trust me on this.'_**

**_Alright, if you say so… _"SLYTHERIN!"**

Draco sighed in relief and went to sit at the Slytherin table.

Harry watched Draco go off towards the Slytherin table and start a glaring contest with Terry. He sighed, typical.

As he was waiting for his name to be called (there were a lot of people with "P" last names) he noticed three of the professors staring at him. One was Severus, but he quickly looked away as soon as Harry made eye contact. The second, was a red-headed lady with green eyes. He didn't know her name. The third had black hair that reached his shoulders and grey eyes. The last two seemed familiar, but he couldn't place their names.

He heard his name, "Potter" But… wait Alex?!

Potter is a common name, isn't it? What are the chances that he _actually _had a _real_ brother? Did his parents not want him or something? Did they think he was a burden? That-that he wasn't worth it? That—"Potter, Harry"

He barely even noticed that he was walking, he definitely didn't notice the whispers that were running throughout the hall.

"Did she say _Harry Potter_?"

"But I thought he was dead?"

"I heard that he never actually existed."

"Janet, he obviously exists…"

"Oh, right."

**_Mr. Potter? Mr. Potter?! HARRY!_**

'_Huh?'_

**_Hello._**

'_Oh, you must be the sorting hat, Sir.'_

**_I am._**

'_So, you are going to sort me?'_

_**Yes**._

'_Okay then.'_

Harry waited a few moments as the hat assessed him.

**_I believe you would do __well__ in any of the houses…_**

'_I sense a but'_

**_But, I think it would be better if you didn't go to Gryfindor._**

'_Why?'_

**_You'll see. I also think you would excel in Ravenclaw. But you would never have any friends._**

'_Then don't put me there.'_

**_That's what I thought you'd say. In Hufflepuff you would have friends, but that house would not prepare you for what you are to face._**

'_What am I to face?'_

**_You'll see._**

'_Do you say that a lot?'_

**_Yes. I think that Slytherin would suit your best needs in this case… It will certainly help you on your way to greatness, no doubt about that. Are you terribly opposed to this house?_**

'_No not really. Terry said all the houses are equal. And I agree.'_

**_Good. Better be, _"SLYTHERIN!"**

Harry ran to the Slytherin table and sat next to Terry, still a little confused by the sorting hat.

* * *

The feast was good, but Harry barely noticed. He was to busy thinking up outrageous scenarios as to why his parents would leave him, and keep his brother. He was also unnerved by the two professors who's names he didn't know, they just wouldn't stop staring.  
All in all, the welcoming feast wasn't to welcoming to Harry.

But he didn't notice a certain meddling Headmaster was glaring at him from his place at the teacher's table.

* * *

Albus glared at the child that had single-handedly ruined his plans. By getting rid of the child, his parents were supposed to let me train Alexander to be the perfect weapon against Voldemort, but _of course_ the Potter's blamed Albus for giving their child up. Now they refuse to speak with him. It was Minerva's idea to add Lily Potter to the staff this year, after firing Binns, Albus only agreed because he wanted to keep an eye on the fiery woman. He also added Sirius Black as a dueling instructor for the third years and up. Albus had a feeling that Harry Potter would be a thorn in his side until the day he died.

* * *

**AN: So yeah, they're all in Slytherin. YAY! I actually don't have much to say...  
**

**Oh wait! The pairings, I've gotten a few for Harry (Fleur, Luna, or Daphne) but so far I have gotten none for any of the other characters. So tell me what you'd like to see. :)**

**Review Replies!**

**Ceti H. Black: ****I hope so!  
**

**Extended Experience:****I know! I hate autocorrect! *Grumbles* Anyway, I'm glad you liked it!**

**Alice:****Yep! No Gryffindor. YAY!**

**Amylou:****I'm really glad you like it, and I hope it keeps living up to your expectations. :)**

**charm13insomnia: ****I agree. **

**J.F.C. ****Thank you! I hope that him being in Slytherin won't put you off the story, I put one of my reasons for not putting him in Hufflepuff in there. I just don't think that Hufflepuff would prepare him easily for what he will do later in life. I have nothing against the house. No, he is not going to react as badly towards Alex, you'll see next chapter. As for the thing about Parker... look for it next chapter as well. :) you gave me good ideas!  
**

**Harry1675: Yeah, as you can see Sirius is at the school, so they'll run into each other sooner or later. ^-^**

**Roses Wrath:****That was my goal, I wanted my readers to see the houses as I see them while writing this. :)**

**Karian1979: ****Yeah he is.  
Hearts Glow (On chapter four) Dumbles wouldn't let them. And He did! I think... Hmm may need to go back and re-read that chapter.**

**WELL, There you have it folks! Have fun! **

**NINJA OUT!**


	8. The First Few Days

**AN: ...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**SEVENTEEN REVIEWS! *faints***

**(Five minutes later)**

**I'm okay! In all Siriusness thank you ALL so much! this is totally awesome! This chapter is dedicated to my 50th reviewer! HeartsGlow! YAY!**

**Also, I may only be having two updates in April because of three things:**

**1) I am doing Camp NaNoWriMo next month so I will be really busy writing my novel.**

**2) I need to writhe a bunch more chapters of this to catch up... I'm only currently up to the next chapter. :(**

**3) Easter! I am traveling for Easter and may not be bringing my trusty computer. I just don't know yet. **

**So I'm not taking the month off, I just may only update twice... that's a little better, right?**

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**The First Few Days**

_**Slytherin First year dorms**_

_**Sep 1**__**st**__** 1991**_

"Why didn't you guys tell me?!" Harry said as soon as the prefects would leave them alone.

"Tell you what?" Draco asked, confused.

"That I have a brother! I mean, did his guardians not want me, o-or did they think I wasn't worth it? D-did they hate me? I-I don't understand…"

"Wait, let me get this straight… You didn't know you have a _famous_ brother?" Terry questioned incredulously.

"_Famous?!_ I didn't even know I had a _brother!"_

"WHAT?!" The other boys asked.

"Yeah, I know my parents are dead," Draco and Terry stared at Harry, "But I didn't know I had a brother! How come he got to stay with my aunt but I didn't?" Harry sounded almost heartbroken at this point. "And now he's _famous too?!_ I think I got the short end of the deal." Harry was scowling now.

"Harry, your parents aren't dead." Said Terry.

"Yeah, your mother is teaching here at Hogwarts this year!" Draco agreed.

"You mean the lady with the red hair and green…eyes. Just, like, mine."

"Yes." Draco nodded.

"Then why was I told that they are dead?!" Harry demanded loudly.

Terry held his hands up defensively. "Hey, don't blow up on us. We don't know why any more than you do."

"Wait, Terry, you said my brother was famous, maybe that's why they gave me to an orphanage. They left me to rot…"

"Harry, I seriously doubt that they did _that_."

"Actually it's fairly likely." Draco cut in.

"Not. Helping. Draco."

"Oh, sorry." He didn't sound sorry.

Harry rolled his eyes and laid back on his bed. "Can we focus, please?"

"Sorry, Harry the best way to find out the answers to your questions would be to ask Professor Potter after class."

"When is our first class with her?" Harry asked.

"We haven't gotten our schedules yet Harry. I don't know." Terry answered.

"We get them tomorrow at breakfast." Draco added.

"Oh okay…" Harry started digging around in his trunk, looking for something.  
"What are you looking for, Harry?" Terry wondered.

"My stationary. I have to write Parker."

"Who's Parker?"

"My brother."

Both of the other boys stared at him again.

"The one I knew about! He's sort of my adopted brother."

"Oh…"

* * *

_**Great Hall**_

_**Sep 2**__**nd**__**, 1991**_

_**Breakfast**_

"Here, brats. Your schedules." Said Higgs. To say the least, it was a wonder that he was a Prefect.

"Thanks, Higgs." Said Terry

"So, Boot. What classes do we have today?"

"Can't you read your _own_ schedule?"

"Why? That is what you are here for."

"Ugh, fine." Terry opened up his schedule and studied it. "Nice! We have Transfiguration first thing!"

Draco looked at his schedule and added, "Oh good it's with the Ravenclaws."

"We also have Herbology, Charms, and Astronomy? Shouldn't we do that at night?" Harry wondered.

"Today must be course work, see? We have it again on Wednesday night." Terry replied.

"What do we have tomorrow, Boot?"

"Double period of History and a double period of DADA. Harry, History is what Professor Potter teaches."

Harry nodded. "Okay, When do we have potions?"

"Not till Friday. Why?"

"Just wondering…"

* * *

_**Charms Corridor, West Wing**_

Astronomy had been pretty boring. But Harry thought that the Wednesday session would be better.

Transfiguration had been interesting, McGonagall was nice enough, Strict, yeah, but nice. Terry had nearly managed a needle on his fourth try. Harry's got sort of silver and pointy. But Draco got frustrated and his blew up.

"Hey, Malfoy, I think you still have a little soot in your hair." Terry said with a smile.

"Boot, I swear, if you say that one more time I will hex you!"

"Do you even know _how_ to hex me?"

"Alright, I'll go to the library and _learn_ how to hex you. Then hex you."

"At least I have time to hide."

Harry rolled his eyes. They were waiting for the Professor to open the door to Charms class.

"Oi, look! It's a Malfoy with black hair!" Draco turned to see a tall red-head with freckles. '_Weasley,_' Draco thought.

"Weasley. I don't recall letting you join the conversation. And for the last time, THERE. IS. NO SOOT. IN. MY HAIR!"

"Hey, Malfoy, calm down. No need to scream." Said a boy to the right of Weasley (Harry didn't know his first name yet)

"Whatever, Potter…"

"Hey!" Harry exclaimed.

Draco seemed to realize what he said. "Not _you_, Potter, _him_ Potter!" He pointed at the other boy.

"Yeah, me." He said, then turned to Harry. "Nice to finally meet you. I'm Alex." Alex put his hand out to shake, seeming genuinely happy to meet Harry.

Harry, who had been ready to hate him, was surprised at this gesture. "Er, uh, Hi?"

Alex laughed. "Are you going to shake my hand?"

Harry's eyes widened. "Oh sorry." He shook Alex's hand. Harry vaguely noticed Draco glaring at Weasley and Terry talking with the bushy haired girl from the train.

"You know, I've heard quite a lot of baby stories about you, From Mum, Dad, Uncle Remus and Uncle Sirius. But that doesn't quite make up for meeting the real thing." Alex smiled.

"Why would they tell stories about me if they didn't want me?"

"'Didn't want you?' What do you mean?" Alex was befuddled.

"They gave me up didn't they?"

"Well, not exactly…"

"Then I was kidnaped?"

"No but—"

"Then how did I end up in an orphanage thinking my parents are dead and not knowing you exist?!"

Alex's eyes widened then he whispered, "Because Albus Dumbledore is a manipulating bastard."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Just then Professor Flitwick opened the door and everyone went inside.

* * *

_**Slytherin Common Room**_

Charms was fairly uneventful, except Flitwick fell off his stack of books he used to stand on as soon as he got to Alex's name. (at that point Harry made a mental note to find out why his brother was famous)

Dinner was also fairly uneventful, unless you call Draco running from Pansy Parkinson eventful.

After dinner Harry, Draco, and Terry were in their common room doing homework. "I don't see why McGonagall has to set so much homework on the first day!"

"I don't know what you are grumbling about Malfoy, I think this essay is going to be fairly interesting." Terry said.

"It is about 'The Dangers of Transfiguration and why Some Advanced Magic Shouldn't be Tried Until it is Taught in a Classroom' that is just a way to make sure she doesn't have any Ravenclaws trying human transfiguration already."

"Yes, but it is kind of fun reading about how these transfigurations have gone wrong." Harry and Draco were looking at Terry like he'd grown another head.

"But it says here this guy ate his family…" Harry stated weakly.

"Someone has an evil side." Draco added.

"Oh…er…"

"Now who doesn't have a retort?"

Terry threw his book at Draco. "OW!"

* * *

_**Great Hall**_

_**Breakfast**_

_**Sep 3**__**rd**__** 1991**_

The next day Harry barely ate any breakfast because he was so nervous about going to History of Magic. He was so caught up in his own thoughts he didn't even notice when Hedwig landed right in front of him until she nipped his ear.  
"Ow! Oh, Hedwig, I didn't see you."

The owl gave him a look that said 'Obviously.' Harry smiled a little sheepishly, took the letter from her and opened it.

_Dear Harry,_

_Hogwarts sounds so amazing! Especially the Great Hall, it must be pretty cool to get rained on…but also NOT get rained on at the same time! If only you had thought to take a camera. Oh well._

_I'm glad to hear you made friends, even if one of them sounds like a prat. I'll survive him 'cause I'm your brother. Hope you can tell me all about classes!_

_Your Devilishly Handsome Brother,_

_S. Parker_

_P.S. __**This letter has been spell checked and edited by Matron. Who disagrees that Stephen is devilishly handsome and thinks he should go back to cleaning the dishes. She also hopes that Harry is having a wonderful time at school.**_

Harry laughed, it was just like the Matron to write something like that on a letter. Harry also noted that Parker didn't mention Alex. In fact he stressed the fact that he is Harry's brother. _'Maybe Parks is a little jealous?' _Harry thought.

Harry was pulled out of his thoughts by Terry, "Hey Harry, it's almost time for class we should get going."

Harry got up and followed his friends. Yet as he left the Great Hall he was half hoping that they'd get lost.

* * *

**AN: So, no Lily this chapter. She will come in next chapter. But you did get to see Alex, Ron, and Hermione!  
**

**Also I got a Review that said that they thought it was going to be dedicated to the pairings, It's not ROMANCE look in the top. I'm just asking now so I can plan ahead, you know, to YEARS away when they get together. **

**So far this is what I'm leaning towards:**

**Harry/Daphne or Luna or Ginny (I like her) Draco/Hermione or Luna (Gotta love Luna) Terry/Susan**

**Alex/? Ron/Hermione or Tracy Parker/Ginny or Astoria (A reviewer suggested it and now I can't get it out of my head...)**

**Now... *takes big breath* **

**REVIEW REPLIES!**

**ibterismith50: **** Yeah, Daphne might do that... Hmmm...  
**

**Guest: ****No pairings for now, they ARE after all just eleven. I hate writing Fluffy romance bits, I'm just not good at it...**

**Extended Experience: ****Me too! I wanted to prove my point, that anyone can get into any house, that and Harry needs a friend other than Draco to keep him company. Yeah, Draco is smart, as far as I can tell he was smart in the Books. I'm glad you like them arguing, they will do a lot of that. ;)  
**

**Kairian1979: **** *Cough* Dumbles *cough* What? I didn't say anything...**

**Brackenfern: ****Okay, thanks for the input! **

**Beau2809:****Yeah, I like her with Bill too, I was just saying what people had told me. **

**Me Llamo Berry:** **I hate OOC Potters too, so I'm glad you like it! **

**Pikachu79: ****I hope you liked this one!**

**charm13insomnia:****Thanks!**

**ww1990ww: ****Sev would be in a lot of trouble!**

**Christian Chick: ****I like her character to much to do that to her, so she's gonna be a normal version of her. (As normal as you can get in an AU)**

**HeartsGlow: ****O.O Now you put the idea in my head... who knows where it will go!**

**Justina: ****Ginny. You are right, she would. You've nearly convinced me!**

**Toby860: ****Parker and Luna... Hmmm... Now it's in my head!**

**sanbeegoldiewhitey: I used Terry because he is muggle-born and I felt like it. Draco will be his friend because I don't think I could write as realistically a mean Draco because I like his character, and I've read too many stories where they really over do Draco. It's sad... I hope you will continue reading the story, but if not... I'm sorry you didn't like it.**

**Roses Wrath: ****I do like Dramione...  
**

**Arford: Thanks, I am SO glad you like it!**

**Okay so there you have it! Next chapter is currently in the works!**

**NINJA OUT!**


	9. Meeting Mum

**!I AM WORKING ON EDITING THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE I DON'T THINK IT MESHES WELL WITH THE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS.!**

**AN: Hi there everyone... I am sorry to say I cannot continue this story... APRIL FOOLS! Happy April Fools day everyone! Also happy 'It's finally warm enough to be called spring day'! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Meeting Mum**

_**History Of Magic Classroom**_

_**Sep 3**__**rd**__** 1991**_

As soon as they sat down in the classroom Harry was extremely nervous. He kept organizing his books over and over, and after a while Draco had enough.

"Okay, already! It's not like she's going to kill you!"

"I-I know. I'm just a little nervous."

"Why? It's not like she's going to walk straight up to you and cast the killing curse."

"There's a _killing curse?!_" Harry's eyes widened and he sunk lower in his chair. Terry glared at Draco, who in turn shrugged and mouthed 'He needed to know!'

"Yes, well it wasn't exactly the right time to tell him!"

"Whatever."

"Urgh!" Terry slammed his book on his desk and turned towards Harry. "Harry, are you afraid of her?"

"No! Well, maybe a little. But that's not the point! She is going to talk to me after class and I have no idea what to say!"

"Are you mad at her?"

"Of course!"

"Then tell her that." Terry said as he faced the front again, leaving Harry to think about what he said.

…

After class, which was surprisingly interesting, Harry told Draco and Terry that he'd meet them at lunch and sat back down at his desk.

Professor Potter was putting away her teaching materials and hadn't noticed him yet. As soon as she was done she picked up her wand and turned around to walk out the door.

Harry cleared his throat, effectively making her jump and point her wand in his direction.

Nearly immediately she recognized Harry and lowered her wand. "Er, what can I do for you?" She asked.

"I'd like to talk if it's not too much trouble." Harry answered

She came over and sat down in a desk near Harry. "No, no trouble at all. What do you want to talk about?" Lily asked hopefully, she had been meaning to come and talk to him after Alex told her what the two of them talked about the day before.

"Well," Harry started a little nervously, but then he remembered what Terry said. "I'm not very happy with you."

Lily sighed, of course, she had expected as such. She wasn't very happy with herself either.

"I came in here ready to yell at you." Harry stated looking her in the eye. Lily nodded, ready for the verbal lashing that she had prepared for.  
"But now I can't." Lily looked up surprised when her raven haired son said that.

"Why not?"

"'Cause," Harry leaned back in his chair. "You're my dream come true. I've always wanted to meet my parents, and now you are sitting right here in front of me."

Lily's eyes filled with tears as she listened to her son speak _'If only James and I weren't stupid enough to listen to that idiotic Dumbledore then my son wouldn't have had all this trouble.' _She thought.

"It doesn't mean I am any less mad at you though! You did, after all, leave me to rot at an orphanage letting me think you were dead!" Harry accused. Lily opened her mouth to argue, but thought it better to let Harry get it all out first. "You never came back for me," Harry continued "You kept Alex but you never came back for me! And now I come to school and I'm back in your lives again, but you are just going to force me out, all over again. Except this time I'll remember it and never ever, _ever_ forgive you!" Harry was close to tears at this point, but he continued, "But right now, all I want to know is, Why? Why did you leave me? Why did you keep Alex and raise him, but leave me?!"

Lily closed her eyes and took a deep breath, readying her answer to his questions. When she opened her eyes, Harry was gone, having run out of the classroom crying. She put her head in her hands, why must she be so stupid?! She kept thinking about Harry's face as he said those words that were etched into her memory. She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't notice Sirius until he put a hand on her shoulder, making her jump.

"Sirius! I didn't see you there."

"I know." He grinned. "I saw you sitting here like this and figured something was wrong."

"Well, nothing is wrong."

Sirius raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Oh, alright, it's Harry."

"You talked to him?"

"Not per say…"

"Lily, what do you mean?"

"Well, he sort of chewed me out."

Sirius barked a laugh at that. "Oh he did?"

"Yes," Lily turned to him and met his eyes, "Sirius, he is prepared to hate James and I."

"Well, no offence Lily, but I can't blame him. You did hand him off to Dumbldork without too much trouble."

"I know…I've been blaming myself for years."

"Yes, you regret your decision, but he doesn't know that. Did you even say anything to defend yourself?" Sirius questioned, though he knew the answer.

"No, not really."

"Then he doesn't know about anything you've done other than leave him to the sharks! You need to talk to him again."

Lily didn't answer, but she knew he was right.

…

"But Daphne! I wasn't even done with lunch yet?" Tracy Davis continued her string of complaints to her best friend, who was dragging Tracy down one of the dungeon corridors toward the Slytherin common room.

"Tracy, do you wish to look like a pig in front of the entire house?"

"Well, no. But I should at least be able to finish eating!"

"A proper pureblood arrives fashionably late and leaves early!"

"I thought my mum just said that to get out of her gossip circle early…"

"That's not the point!" Daphne stopped and turned to face her friend. "The point was to impress our betters in the house! Did you see Crabbe, Goyle, and Parkinson? They were all stuffing their faces! At least Nott, Zabini, Bulstrode, Boot, and Malfoy have some sense."

Tracy stopped listening to her friend's rant after that. About thirty seconds later she thought she heard someone crying. "Do you hear that?" She interrupted Daphne. The other girl stopped suddenly and turned. "Hear, what?"

"I think I hear someone crying!"

"I don't hear anyth—Tracy!" Daphne yelled after her friend who was quickly running towards the sound she heard.

Once she got there she saw a large mass of black that was sniffling. "Er, hi?"

The blob looked up quickly and she saw it had green eyes. It was Potter 2. Otherwise known as Harry James Potter. "Um," He said while standing up and drying his eyes. "Hello. I'm Harry."

"You were crying."

"No, as far as I know my name has always been Harry."

Tracy let out a giggle without meaning to. "That's not what I meant."

Daphne walked up behind Tracy and examined Harry. "Oh look, Tracy, it's Potter 2!"

"Huh?" Harry asked.

Tracy shook her head, "Ignore her, she's in a bad mood."

"I am not!"

"Oh, okay." Harry ignored Daphne's protest. "It's nice to meet you." He stuck out his hand for her to shake.  
Tracy smiled and shook it. "You too, I'm Tracy Davis." She introduced herself, deciding to ignore the fact that the boy had been crying three minutes ago. "And the angry lump over here is Daphne Greengass."

"Pleasure." Daphne greeted.

"Pleasure is all mine Miss. Greengass." Harry smiled at the sullen girl.

"Obviously."

Tracy decided to bud in before Daphne made Harry run off like she did Millicent. "So, we were just headed to the common room, do you want to come with us?"

Harry perked up at her offer and nodded enthusiastically.

Just after they started off towards the common room again Harry face palmed. "Great, just great."

"What is it?" Tracy asked.

"I told Draco and Terry that I'd be at lunch! They are gonna kill me!"

"Just explain what you were doing and that you forgot. It's sure to soothe Boot at least."

Harry nodded and relaxed once more. He decided that the next day he was going to talk with Alex again, and see what information he could get out of his brother.

* * *

**AN: So, yeah. He yelled at Lily a little and met Daphne and Tracy. YAY! Oh! I decided not to go with Harry/Ginny because so many of you are against it. I am still undecided though.**

**NO UPDATE FOR ONE WEEK GUYS! Sorry guys, I have to focus a little more on my Novel for Camp NaNoWriMo and a little less on Fan Fiction this month. See ya in two weeks! **

**REVIEW REPLIES!**

**robert32514: I don't know what Vin Diesel is, but if you want to, go for it! **

**Aegis Dragon: Honestly, so do I. :)**

**Alice: I do agree, as you can see he is not going to forgive the easily, even after he finds out everything. Also, you have made me really wonder what house to put Parker in... Hmmm**

**serialkiller: That is the pairing I am leaning towards... **

**geetac: Thanks!**

**Sirius J Potter: Why thank you!**

**sanbeegoldiewhitey: Honestly I didn't look at Harry Potter wiki, but I may go back and change his blood status because you're right, it might make more sense. Also, I agree that canon Draco is evil, but I've read to many "Goodguy" Draco fics here on fanfiction and it has forever tainted my vision of him. Oops, I think I'm under the 'Fanon affect' Thanks for deciding to continue!**

**Extended Experience: Dramione, That is what I think I may be doing. I'm glad you liked the letter! ;)**

**Guest1: I'm not sure if I will do Harry/Luna but she will definitely be paired with someone.**

**Christian Chick: No, I can't post it on here 'cause it's an original work, but my goal is 30,000 for this time! Yes, Neville will be in the story, He's so much fun! **

**Kairan1979: I agree with that wholeheartedly.**

**mizzrazz72: They don't. They both know they did wrong and are planning to try to gain his trust back slowly.**

**Mashkai30: Thank you! I am glad you like it!**

**mumimeanjudy: I am not going with Hinny, and you're right, she would be all over Alex.**


End file.
